


we're spending time and money, yeah (you're colder than yourself)

by shesaysbriefthings



Series: spending time and money [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC, Rimming, gavin belson is Uncharacteristically Nice, i was high when i wrote it and I like nipples, richard hendricks' internalized homophobia, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaysbriefthings/pseuds/shesaysbriefthings
Summary: It's been five months since Richard totally dicked all over Laurie, Yao and Gavin (Gilfoyle's words). The company's actually running like clockwork, Richard's getting more than 2 hours a night of sleep, and it's been more than a week since he was last threatened by the NSA. No creepy soulless dudes are trying to steal his company. Which is a good thing.Why, then, does he feel so...unmotivated?Richard pays Gavin a visit at his lodge in Wyoming, they talk, they hike, they fish (badly) - and somehow, something else develops.





	we're spending time and money, yeah (you're colder than yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> this is some nonsense. but it's gavrich, and it's here!! free gavrich for everybody.  
> warnings: un-beta'ed.  
> richard is slightly drunk when they first sleep together, so consent issues. I didn't think it was archive-warning level, but if you think it's under-tagged please do let me know.

Richard’s pouring himself a drink at Bighead’s. Or, Steve’s, technically, but whatever. Problem is, Bighead’s only got Mountain Dew and chocolate milk, not counting his stock of Big Gulp. Richard was kind of hoping he'd at least have beer.

 

It's been five months since Richard’s spectacular (his words) fifty-one percent victory, and three since they moved into the new space.

 

Things have been...a little manic. But in a weird way, Richard was kind of expecting to have more to do? Things are busy, but in a different way. Like they’re not constantly in danger of being bought out, or sued, or just spectacularly crashing and failing. Monica's on board, and between her and Jared they're running a pretty tight ship.

 

The promised entanglements with the SEC and the treasury haven't materialised, the NSA is off their back for now, and Richard’s free to actually run his company in relative peace. He doesn't get why he just...can't.

 

Richard just kind of feels like all he does these days is sign stuff that Jared tells him to sign, awkward interviews with Wired and TechCrunch, and try to avoid having to watch Monica and Gilfoyle engage in their bizarre version of flirtation. Monica insists there's nothing going on there, and….whatever. Richard doesn't care if there is. Really. Jared is fluttering around them like a mother hen, Richard thinks he's got a secret emergency HR relationship form stashed in every room of the house ready for the second they come clean.

 

Richard’s just a little...demotivated, that's all.

 

Richard is not sure what he expects Bighead to contribute, advice-wise. He did nothing at Hooli when he was a programmer, and considerably less than nothing when he was the head of an entire Hooli division.

 

But he's the man solely responsible for the creation and development of the potato cannon, so. He might come up with something outside the box. Then again, he's also the man solely responsible for Nip Alert.

 

“You good, man?”

 

Richard shrugs. “Yeah. It's, uh. Been a long time since I had chocolate milk.”

 

He tries valiantly to explain how he's feeling to Bighead, but Bighead’s getting that look on his face that he gets when people start using double negatives.

 

“Jared keeps, like...looking at me like I'm a baby bird with a broken wing, that's not ready to be released into the wild or whatever. And it's not like I can talk to Dinesh or Gilfoyle about anything that's a real problem.”

 

“Yeah. So I guess this is gonna sound weird, but you know who you could talk to?”

 

\------------------------------

 

“Hey, Jared. It's Richard. Um. I guess you're in a meeting. Look, I just...need to get away for a couple of days, man. I think I'm just gonna go and see my parents. Don't worry. I'm coming back. Just...call me back, I guess.”

 

Three hours later, Richard’s in an Uber on his way from the airport.

 

Gavin’s lodge doesn't really have a lot of security, in comparison to the house in Mountain View, he feels weird just knocking on the door. Gavin has no neighbours for a couple of miles here, except possibly - bears. Are there bears in Wyoming? Or, like, mountain lions? Richard looks around nervously as he waits for Gavin to answer.

 

When he does, it's with raised eyebrows. He's wearing his usual black zip up, but his hair is a little softer, Richard thinks he's got less product. He still looks tired, but somehow...calmer.

 

“Richard.”

 

“Er. Hi.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Richard? How did you even find me?”

 

“Uh, so I called at Hooli, but they didn't know where you were, so I spoke to your housekeeper, but she said she thought you were in Bermuda? Anyway, she gave me the number of your...guru? And he told me you were here.”

 

“All right, all right. What do you _want?”_

 

 _“_ I - I don't know.”

 

Gavin sighs. “Why don't you come in.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Gavin pours a single malt, sits by the fire. Richard likes this a lot better than the cavernous rooms of the Mountain View house, this is almost...cosy.

 

“This place is nice.” He mumbles.

 

“It should be. It cost me eight million dollars.”

 

“Right. Um...are we drinking scotch? It's two in the afternoon.”

 

“You can do as you please. _I,_ however, am drinking scotch.”

 

Richard sits in awkward silence. “I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I just...I think I need help? And. No one at home really...gets it.”

 

Gavin holds a hand up. “Richard. I'm going to stop you right there. You humiliate me, ruin my career, my reputation, force me out of town, and you're coming to me to ask me for a fucking _favour?”_

 

 _“_ Well. I guess when you put it like that -"

 

“Richard. Tell me what the problem is.”

 

Richard raises his eyebrows. “You - you wanna help?”

 

Gavin shrugs. “In all honesty, getting away from the valley was … probably not the worst thing for me. I'm drinking less -”

 

“Really?”

 

“ - my cholesterol and blood pressure are way down, I don't spend all my time wondering how much time I still have before my board decides to get rid of me. It's happened, it's done. It's all over now. And I feel...lighter.”

 

Richard nods. “That's...That's good. I guess that's kind of why I'm here?”

 

\------------------------------

 

It wasn't like Richard was really expecting Gavin to be much help.

 

“I'm sorry if you thought I'd just have an easy answer for you, Richard. There's no handbook on how to be a good CEO.”

 

“But you've felt like this before?”

 

“Of course I have. I felt like that probably a hundred times when I was trying to get Hooli off the ground. It's non-stop. You think you've finally got there, and the thing will eventually just run itself. No. It never stops, Richard. The endless shit. The SEC aren't gonna get off your back. Nor are the NSA. No one is.”

 

“So what did you do?”

 

“Nothing. I just did my job anyway. Sometimes there's just no way to make yourself want to do this, Richard, but regardless, you have to do it anyway. If you want your company to actually succeed.”

 

“I do. I honestly do, I just...I don't know if I even feel like I'm needed there anymore. Jared and Monica are running the show, you know, and we've got hundreds of people now, we've got in house lawyers, we've got sales guys, I've got people in my offices whose names I don't even know. And. I guess it's just that I miss it when it was - different.  Just us. Like it was the five of us against the world. Or. I guess. Against you, mostly.”

 

Gavin grins. “If it's the competition you miss, Richard, if it's the feeling of a soulless corporate giant coming after your company at every step, you can trust me that that's not going away anytime soon.”

 

Richard shrugs.

 

“Or is it just that you miss me?” Gavin teases.

 

“Fuck you. Of course not.”

 

He sighs. “It doesn't make any sense. I have hated almost every part of the last three years. I've hated being a CEO, I've hated the lawsuits, the VCs, dealing with the fucking politics and the money and all of it. I just wanted to code. I just wanted to get to a place when I could just forget all of that shit and do what I'm actually good at. Just create something fucking awesome and not have to worry about putting it out there. Have someone else worry about it for me. And now I'm finally there and I just feel - I don't know. Empty.”

 

Gavin looks unimpressed, but lets him carry on.

 

“Monica told me once that I'm the kind of guy who works better if there's a fire lit under me. At the time I kind of thought that was bullshit, but I guess she was right.”

 

“I guess she was.”

 

“I wish I wanted to sit in a dark room and just - make something. But I don't. I can't.”

 

“So you came to me.”

 

Richard shrugs. “Bighead suggested it. He said you might...understand.”

 

“I might. That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it.”

 

“I kinda figured. Worth a shot.”

 

“You look like shit, Richard. Take a shower, borrow something to wear that isn't plaid, and meet me out front in 20.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Gavin doesn't hunt (“It's bad PR, especially in California”) but he does fish, and he does hike.

 

Richard judiciously avoids mentioning the sloth and the flight of stairs.

 

He also discovers that he really, really hates hiking.

 

Once he's thoroughly red in the face, sweaty and exhausted (and Gavin is smugly calm), he makes Richard learn how to fish. Needless to say, Richard does not take to it.

 

Gavin doesn't have his personal chef at the lodge (only his IT technician camped in the outhouse - the TeleHuman is still buggy), meaning they have to fend for themselves. For all his posturing, Gavin is actually a dreadful cook, barely better than Richard himself, who can just about use the microwave.

 

They can't figure out how to bone the fish, so they give up and eat one of Gavin’s horrendous paleo frozen meals. Richard’s not normally a wine guy (why bother when you could be drinking Coke, and besides, all wine tastes the same), but even he can tell that what Gavin has in his wine cellar is better than average.

 

He offers to take the couch.

 

“Richard, there are 5 guest bedrooms in this house. Don't be ridiculous.”

 

He sleeps better than he has in weeks.

 

\------------------------------

 

He figures he should probably get back to reality, but truth be told he's not having a bad time. He and Gavin still don't exactly...get along _well_. Kind of hard to given everything that's happened. But Gavin is markedly more palatable when he's not actively trying to put Richard out of business, which Richard appreciates.

 

And it's kind of nice to talk to someone who gets it. I mean, the whole decentralized internet thing. He's always kind of hated Gavin, but he did at least respect him. That was why he was so afraid of him. Over the last couple of years he's realised that Gavin is nothing to be afraid of - but the respect for his intelligence, for his ruthlessness is still kind of there. Sometimes he finds himself hoping Gavin feels the same towards him.

 

He doesn't feel anything at all when he accidentally wanders into the bathroom and sees Gavin in nothing but a towel, and he'll maintain that until the day he dies.

 

He thinks being fired really agrees with Gavin. Like. Does this place have a secret gym?

 

\------------------------------

 

They've been drinking for an hour or so now, first wine with dinner (red, Chilean) and now spirits. Gavin likes whisky, and Richard really, really doesn't. So Gavin tries him on a port he had picked up when he was in Europe last year on business. It's...not bad.

 

“And it's like….They need to just get over it and bang.”

 

“Charming.”

 

“It's not like I even care. I mean, me and Monica were...never gonna happen. It's cool. It's extremely cool and fine.”

 

Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Good for Gold Foil. He certainly looked like he could use some action.”

 

“It's not as though I even have time for a girlfriend. Even if I wanted one. Which I don't. I mean, I do, but it's not like I'm _desperate._ Even though Jared brings home a different girl, or guy, every week, and even Dinesh has a girlfriend. I mean, once she gets out of prison and finds out Dinesh ratted her out to the FBI she might have him killed, but. At least he's getting some.”

 

Gavin shrugs. “I'm not sure what advice you expect me to give you here, Richard. Women are not one of my many areas of expertise.”

 

“No...trophy wife you've been hiding down here?” Richard asks with an awkward laugh.

 

Gavin looks bemused. “What?”

 

Richard shrugs. “I don't know, I never see you with any women, I didn't know.”

 

Gavin laughs. “Richard. You don't see me with women because I'm gay. How did you not know that?”

 

Richard gives himself unearned credit for how adroitly he recovers. “Well. I never see you with any men, either.”

 

“I haven't been interested in very many. I lost the only one I'd ever loved, and then I lost the chance to ever make it right again.”

 

“You mean -"

 

Gavin smiles, a little sadly. “What did you think my relationship with Peter was, Richard?”

 

Richard pauses. “Well. Not that.”

 

“What about you? No offence, Richard, but it's not like I ever see you with any women. Or men.”

 

Richard shakes his head. “I'm not- I'm not gay, just-"

 

“Busy?” Gavin grins. “That's what I used to tell myself too. It's funny how, when I met Peter, building a data centre suddenly seemed a lot less important than making out all day. I mean, I was sixteen, but still.”

 

“I'm not --" Richard shakes his head. “I guess I just - don't have game. And even if I thought about men. Which I don't. I wouldn't have game then, either.”

 

The fire flickers a little. Richard sips at his port, wonders how badly it's going to his head right now.

 

Gavin shifts in his seat, smiling. “You _have_ thought about men, haven't you, Richard?”

 

“Uh -"

 

“Let me guess. Your - Jared? The one that you stole from Hooli?”

 

“ _No._ It's not - there's nothing - nothing _gay_ going on between me and Jared, Jesus Christ, you sound like Dinesh and Gilfoyle.”

 

“You've thought about it, though.” Gavin grins.

 

Richard shrugs. He must be drunker than he thought. He has never told anyone about this, and now he's telling Gavin, of all people.

 

“Of course I've thought about it.” He says, quietly. “That doesn't mean I'm ever going to _do_ anything about it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

When did Gavin get so close? Their knees are practically touching. Richard sucks in a breath.

 

“Because! I don't want - I just don't want. I don't want someone that is important to Pied Piper, and to _me,_ to be - like, some fucking gay experiment for me. I don't even think I want that. With Jared.”

 

“But you want it with someone?”

 

Richard shrugs. “I don't know.”

 

“Have you ever thought about anyone else like that?”

 

“No! No. No, I have not. I definitely have not.”

 

“So you definitely have.”

 

Richard feels his cheeks warming. It must be the proximity of the fire, or maybe it's the proximity of Gavin, or maybe it's the port.

 

Either way, it's a moment of madness.

 

“There was one dream, OK, and dreams don't mean anything. Sex dreams, they definitely don't mean anything, everyone knows that.”

 

“You had a sex dream about a guy?” Gavin smiles, sharklike. “Who?”

 

Richard shakes his head. “Nobody you’d know.”

 

“So, me, then?”

 

Richard splutters.

 

“I can't believe you - you got me drunk and  - and _tricked_ me into telling you about the gay sex dream I had about you, you - “

 

“This is too good. Tell me about it.” says Gavin, his voice dropping a little on the last word, eyes darkening.

 

“Absolutely not. I would honestly rather die.”

 

Gavin places the tips of two fingers, lightly, on Richards knee. “Richard. It's ok. I'm not going to go running to Gawker to tell them Richard Hendricks had a gay sex dream one time. Just tell me. Just between you and me.”

 

Richard pauses. “You remember the arbitration?”

 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yes, Richard, I remember you humiliating me and ruining my lawsuit.”

 

“I mean, I feel like, technically, that was kind of on you. I mean, what kind of lawyers did you have approving those contracts? Everyone knows non-compete clauses are illegal in California. Even I knew that. But I mean. I guess that's not the point.”

 

“Nothing about that arbitration was particularly sexy, if I recall. Not that you didn't look cute in your suit and tie - oh.”

 

Richard is sure he must be so red in the face by now.

 

“Uh. So yeah. It was just - a weird dream, OK. It didn't mean anything.”

 

His breaths are coming quicker now, his palms a little sweaty as he realises he has now inched so close to Gavin he’s practically sitting on his lap.

 

Gavin inches impossibly closer, hand on Richard’s thigh, Richard can feel his breath on his ears.

Richard swallows.

 

Gavin smirks, his eyes, lust-blown and dark, meeting Richard’s. Takes pity on him.

 

“Richard. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me and I'll back off. I promise.”

 

Gavin’s fingertips are lightly stroking Richards jaw, up to the tips of his ears, back down his cheeks until the tips of two fingers are softly teasing at Richard’s lips.

 

Rock hard now and desperate, Richard feels bold. He lets his mouth fall open a little, lets Gavin slide his fingers inside. Gavin lets out a sigh, almost a moan, and closes his eyes.

Richard feels - mad, feels like he's having an out-of-body experience. Five minutes ago he was just having a drink with Gavin, with his boss-turned-enemy-turned-partner-turned-who knows what, and now he's got Gavin Belson’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like he'd suck a cock, like he _will_ suck Gavin’s - woah. And he has no idea where that thought came from, but his body is definitely not objecting to it.

 

Just as he's realising he hasn't even kissed Gavin yet (has never kissed any man, hell, has only kissed four women) Gavin pulls his fingers out and pulls Richard into a messy kiss, threading his fingers into Richards hair, roughly pulling Richard into his lap. Richard moans and parts his lips for Gavin, sloppily sliding his tongue into Gavin’s mouth. It's a mess, but they're both a little drunk, and Richard is desperately hard, grinds down into Gavin’s lap with a whine. Gavin gasps and bites down on Richard's bottom lip.

 

Richard squeezes his eyes shut, exhales through his teeth and Gavin grabs hold of his ass, firmly, as he trails kisses down Richard’s neck, sloppy and wet. He’s teasing Richard with his tongue, and then he bites down _hard_ , and Richard cries out, mindlessly rocking his hips into Gavin’s lap and feeling Gavin’s erection press against him.

 

“Get underneath me. Lie down.” mutters Gavin, low, in between kisses. He pushes Richard so he’s flat on his back on the sofa, and starts tugging at the buttons on his shirt. He gets the shirt out of the way so he can kiss wetly down Richard’s chest, pauses to tease his nipples with his tongue.

 

Richard whines as Gavin slowly pops the button on his jeans and unzips him. “God - oh god…”

 

Gavin grins up at him before taking the head of Richard’s cock into his hot, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before running his tongue firmly up the underside, and sucking him down.

 

Richard can’t last. He’s only ever had, like, three blowjobs before and none of them came even kind of close to this, to what Gavin’s doing to him. God, Gavin can deepthroat, Richard has no idea how he’s doing that, but the tip of his cock is hitting the back of Gavin’s throat and he cries out, trying to warn Gavin.

 

Gavin, though, continues to bob his head, sucking Richard hard until Richard spills, helpless, into his mouth, rocking up into him. Gavin swallows almost all of it, a little spilling out over his lips, and - god, it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Richard, by, like, a long way.

 

Gavin’s pressing kisses to his neck, stroking his hip, and Richard can feel how hard he is. What does he do? He's never touched a guy like this before.

 

“Do I- do you - want me to do that to you?”

 

Gavin shakes his head, takes hold of Richard's hand and guides it down.

 

“Just - touch me.” and - shit, he's holding Gavin’s dick, and Gavin wraps his own hand around Richard’s, guides him through it.

 

“Yes - baby - just like that, a little tighter - _yes...”_

 

Gavin breathes heavily against Richards neck as he leans over him, and his cock is warm and feels thick and hard in Richard’s hand - this is _so weird,_ he thinks, but it's also so good, Gavin trying to stifle his moans against Richard’s skin, guiding his hand, showing him how he likes it. Hard, Richard thinks, hard and slow, tries to make a mental note for next time -

 

Gavin cries out and spills over his and Richard’s joined hands, and a little bit onto Richard’s stomach. Richard should be grossed out, he thinks, but it's just kind of hot, and if he hadn't just come five minutes ago he'd be hard and ready again.

 

Gavin sighs and lies down beside him, threads his finger lightly through Richard’s curls. Richard sighs sleepily.

 

“Come on.” says Gavin eventually. “Let's get into a bed. Trust me, you don't want to sleep on the couch.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Richard feels very, very warm. His head doesn’t hurt, but his mouth does feel a little dry. He blinks his eyes open and realises very quickly that he is in bed, and not alone.

 

It's not as though he could have forgotten what happened - he was nowhere near drunk enough for that, but his heart starts hammering. Gavin’s arm is thrown over him, he can feel Gavin’s breath against the back of his neck.

 

Shit. He had sex. With _Gavin Belson._ Fuck.

 

He turns his head and Gavin stirs. He opens his eyes slowly and meets Richard’s.

 

“Hey.” He says.

 

Richard stutters out a “hey" in return.

 

Gavin looks almost - nervous. Shit. He’s afraid of what Richard is going to say. And Richard has no idea what that is yet. All his instincts are telling him to get out and run, quite fast, back to Palo Alto. Something holds him, though.

 

Gavin sighs. “Are you - regretting it already, then?” he murmurs.

 

“No! I mean, no. I don't know, fuck, Gavin.”

 

“Good" says Gavin before he moves to kiss Richard on the lips.

 

“Uh...sorry.” says Richard. “Morning breath.”

 

“Don’t care” mutters Gavin and kisses him harder, moves on top of Richard. They're both still totally naked, and Richard can feel Gavin’s hot, hard cock pressing into his hip, his own morning wood rubbing slick pre-come into Gavin’s thigh.

 

“Shower?” asks Gavin.

 

Richard doesn’t want to move an inch from where they are, Gavin’s body warm and heavy on top of his, but he has to concede that it’s not a bad idea. His come from last night is tacky on his skin and he's feeling a little gross. He also kind of hopes Gavin will join him in that shower.

 

He does, and while they're there he laves his tongue all over Richard’s collarbone, his nipples and stomach. He stops short of sucking him off, saying he has “other plans" for him.

 

“God, Richard, can’t keep my fucking hands off you.” he mumbles into Richard’s neck, reaching down to tug lightly at his cock. “So fucking sexy.”

 

Those plans turn out to be laying Richard out face down on the bed and kissing him on the back of the neck, all the way down his spine until he reaches Richard’s ass. He licks the place where Richard’s ass meets his thigh before gently parting Richard’s ass cheeks and kissing his hole.

 

“Shit - fuck, Gavin-  “

 

“Shh. Relax. If you don't like it, just tell me.”

 

Richard doesn’t know if he likes it. It's - strange. Gavin is licking him now, just licking at his asshole, getting him wet. It feels nice, a little weird, Richard is not sure how Gavin can be - _enjoying_ this, but he clearly is, he's moaning, rubbing his own erection into the bedsheets.

 

Richard moans and whines, trying to muffle his cries into the pillow, when Gavin pulls away.

 

“What -”

 

“Richard. I want you to fuck me. “

 

“You.  You want _me_ to fuck _you.”_

 

 _“_ That's what I said.”

 

Richard looks around awkwardly. “Um. Yes. I don't really - know -”

 

“Shh. I know. Just tell me if you don't want to. Really, Richard, it's all right. I know what you might think of me, but I'm never gonna force you into anything you don't want to do.”

 

“No, it's not. Um. I do want to.”

 

“Don't be scared.” says Gavin with a smile. “You'll be fine.”

 

“What do I, um.”

 

“Start with fingering me, if that's OK. It's been a while for me. If you want, I can do it to myself?”

 

Richard doesn't know. He shakes his head, unwilling to be beaten by Gavin, even if it's at _this._

 

 _“_ I'll do it.”

 

He clumsily opens up the lube, spreading it onto his first two fingers. Gavin’s spread out beneath him, god, it shouldn't be hot, Richard’s brain keeps telling him, but it is, fuck, Gavin Belson lying beneath him waiting for his cock -

 

Richard grips Gavin’s thigh with his other hand and tentatively slides his index finger into Gavin’s ass. Tries to make his conscious mind forget about the fact that he’s _fingering_ Gavin and just go with it. Gavin is tight, it's obviously been a while for him. It's hot inside him, not so wet, different to fingering a girl. Gavin’s eyes close and he groans lightly.

 

“You can give me another.”

 

It's kind of hard, he feels like must be hurting Gavin to stretch him even this much, but Richard manages to get another finger in him, crooks them slightly. Gavin moans.

 

“That's - good. Do that again.”

 

He bends his fingers and Gavin moans. He pushes, rubs Gavin a little harder.

 

Gavin grabs his wrist. “Now. Fuck me now, Richard.”

 

Richard’s fingers are trembling as he tears the condom wrapper, slides it down onto himself. He spreads more lube over his cock, even that, even through the condom, makes him feel like he's about two strokes away from coming. He tries to breathe, force himself to calm down.

 

He grips his dick and lines up the tip with Gavin’s hole. It takes a couple of tries, but he manages it, and soon he's slowly sliding into Gavin.

 

He knows straight away that he'll come too soon. Gavin is tight, hot, he's got an expression on his face that Richard worries is pain, but realises is arousal. He's still hard, the angle is kind of difficult though, until Richard lifts both of Gavin’s legs, hooks his knees over his shoulders.

 

Gavin groans as Richard buries himself even deeper, thrusting harder, more erratically now. He doesn't know what hes doing, doesn't know how to make it good for Gavin, but Gavin feels incredible beneath him. he breathes in slowly, willing himself to hold on, but he can't, a couple more thrusts and he's there, Gavin biting down hard onto his neck. 

 

Gavin is still hard. He grips hold of Richard's wrist as he's trying to pull out. 

 

"Stay right there. Just...touch me. I'm nearly there."

 

Richard does, just holding Gavin tightly, letting Gavin fuck into his fist until he spills come over Richard's fingers and stomach. 

 

He lies back, his legs like jelly, after throwing the condom out.  _Fuck._ That was something. 

 

\------------------------------

 

The rest of the weekend is a blur. He fucks Gavin in his bedroom, in the kitchen, in Gavin’s ridiculous outdoor hot tub, on the floor in front the fire. Gavin sucks him off and shows him how to do the same. Richard is on his knees in the lounge, Gavin slowly feeding his cock into Richard’s mouth. Richard’s a little scared, he knows how bad his gag reflex is, he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Gavin is surprisingly careful with him, though, and strokes his hair softly, letting Richard set the pace. Richard does gag a couple of times, tries not to let it put him off. He teases the wet tip of Gavin’s cock with his tongue, sliding the tip along Gavin’s slit. He can't take him very deep, but he sucks the head hard and tries to use his hand for the rest.

 

“God - yes, Richard. Just like that and  - yes, use your tongue, ohhh, that's perfect….”

 

He's not sure he wants Gavin to come in his mouth, but it's not an issue. Gavin comes down to the floor to kiss him, chasing his own taste in Richards mouth, and Richard jerks him off, lets Gavin finish on him. They have to shower again, then, and Gavin makes him come with a finger in his ass and his mouth around his cock.

 

It gets to the point where Richard really, really has to leave. He's got eighteen missed calls from Jared, and four from the rest of the team put together. There's a management meeting tomorrow that Richard kind of has to be at.

 

He tells Gavin as much, but Gavin just shrugs and carries on jerking him. They're on Gavin’s bed, just making out, touching each other.

 

Richard takes Gavin's hand and pulls it further down.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Can you - would you finger me?”

 

Gavin nods, his mouth falls open a little. “Yeah. I'll finger you. Let me grab the lube.”

 

It's still weird. Richard put a finger inside himself once before, just to see, but couldn't really feel much. When Gavin does it, though, with two slick fingers, it's different. Gavin massages him inside, hits his prostate again and again. It's intense, Richard thinks it feels good but it's - a lot.

 

“Gavin - fuck me.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Richards nods, kisses Gavin hard.

 

It's not that Gavin is massive or anything, he's about as long as Richard, maybe a little thicker. Still scary.

 

Gavin lies back, allows Richard to settle on top of him, lets him control the pace. It takes a couple tries for Richard to get Gavin’s cock inside, and sinks down onto him slowly. Gavin groans as Richard settles on top of him, until his ass meets Gavin’s hips, cock fully seated inside him.

 

It takes a few minutes for Richard to get used to the feeling, but soon he's bouncing on Gavin’s dick, experimenting with the angle, shifting himself until he can feel the tip of Gavin’s cock pressing into his prostate.

 

He moans loudly, and Gavin grips his cock and starts jerking him. Gavin is looking at him with a single-minded intensity, his breathing is rapid and irregular, Richard thinks Gavin is just as close as he is. Gavin uses his other hand to grab Richard’s hip, pulls him down hard on to his cock, and Richard cries out.

 

“Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin. Oh, fucking come back.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come - come back to Palo Alto. Need you. Never gonna let you do anything but this again, Gavin, fuck.”

 

Gavin muffles a cry with his hand and comes, Richard close behind him, thick ropes of come spurting onto Gavin’s chest and stomach.

 

Gavin pulls him close after tying off the condom and throwing it out. They both need a shower but neither can move.

 

Richard thinks he should object somehow, but gives up and tucks himself in close to Gavin’s body, kissing him on the neck. Gavin presses a kiss to Richard’s forehead and rubs his back.

 

“Gavin. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Was I...bad?”

 

“What? At that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“No. It's just - I haven't been. Any good. Before. Like, ever.”

 

“Then you've been doing it with the wrong people.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Did you think that was bad?”

 

“What? No. It was - kind of great. Amazing, actually.”

 

Gavin smiles, and it looks disturbingly genuine. “I thought so too.”

 

Richard leaves the next morning, after returning Jared’s many calls, reassuring him that he is not dead, not maimed, that he's definitely coming back.

 

It already feels like he's returning to reality by the time Gavin says goodbye at the door, Richard’s Uber waiting impatiently out front.

 

Richard doesn't really know what to say. He's already starting to wonder if everything that happened in the last three days was entirely a figment of his over-active, extremely horny imagination.

 

Until, that is, Gavin pulls him into a hard, hot kiss, and stares at him with those dark eyes.

 

“I'll see you soon, Richard.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is...more of this in my drafts. i might post a second chapter, or do it as a sequel, if anyone fancies seeing it.  
> spoiler alert: gavin moves back, and they bone in every room of his house, and gavin falls a bit in love. that's p much it. 
> 
> tysm for reading. i've never written anything in this fandom before.


End file.
